Mission Failed!
by Jung Hyejoong
Summary: Birthday Fic special untuk Uri Yoochun samchoon huaaahaha. Baca langsung aja kalo tertarik. Humor gaje. Don't like don't read! Just a short fic! YooSu. YunJae!


**Title : Mission Failed**

**Rating : PG-17**

**Genre : Humor, GAJE!**

**Warning! : Gaje, YAOI, yang gak suka mendingan gak usah baca.**

**This Fanfiction special for uri Yoochunnie**

**Saengil Chukkae :***

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan yang tadi itu, eoh?"

Suara desisan Junsu terdengar mengerikan di telinga Yoochun. Kentara sekali laki-laki berpantat montok itu tengah meredam emosi yang sudah akan meledak. Oh, God. Junsu bukanlah tipe yang suka marah akan tetapi sekalinya ia marah maka habislah sudah apa yang ada di sekitarnya.

Yoochun menelan ludahnya pelan, lalu meringis merasakan tangan dan kakinya kebas karena di ikat erat oleh tali di ranjangnya. "Istriku, kau hanya salah paham dengan kejadian itu." Yoochun berusaha menjelaskan dengan Junsu yang sudah dua tahun berstatus sebagai istrinya.

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, "Salah paham,eoh? Tapi kau senang sekali kelihatannya menggendong Jaejoong. Apalagi dada-nya yang montok itu menempel di punggungmu, iya kan?" Junsu menyeringai sambil menoel pipi Yoochun dengan tongkat penggaruk berbentuk tangan-nya (readers tau kan?)

Yoochun menghela nafasnya, "Aniyo, tidak seperti itu."

"Apanya yang tidak seperti itu! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, Park Jidat! Aku pikir sifat playboy-mu itu sudah berubah, tapi kau malah seperti ini! Walaupun kita hanya seorang guru dan murid di sekolah tapi aku tetap istrimu! Oh, Tuhan kasihan sekali Changminnie mempunyai Daddy sepertimu!" suara Junsu mulai bergetar menahan tangis, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Yoochun mulai mendecih sebal, tahu akan jadi begini ia tidak akan membantu guru Matematika-nya itu. Haau, demi apapun sewaktu ia di sekolah tadi ia hanya membantu Jaejoong yang saat itu keseleo karena terpeleset dari tangga. Ya, sebagai murid yang baik ia hanya membantu gurunya ke unit kesehatan sekolah. Hell, adakah yang salah dengan itu? Junsu hanya melihat dari sisi negatifnya saja. Haaah….

"Su-ie, aku minta maaf. Tapi sungguh aku hanya membantu Jaejoong soensaengnim yang terpeleset dari tangga." Yoochun mencoba untuk meyakinkan istrinya, "Sekarang buka ikatan ini, rasanya perih."

"Andwae!" Junsu memekik keras, lalu mulai menelusuri tubuh Yoochun dengan tongkat jarinya. Meraba-raba tubuh Yoochun mulai dari nipple sampai junior yang berada di balik boxer-nya. "Murid yang nakal harus di hukum, eoh?"

Yoochun merinding demi sentuhan nakal yang diberikan Junsu, "Jangan main-main, chagi." desis Yoochun mencoba memperingatkan Junsu.

Junsu memicing tajam, "Tidak, sampai aku selesai dengan ini. Aku kecewa padamu yang tidak pernah berubah. Setelah kita punya Changmin-pun kau masih seperti ini. Aku lelah, Chun! Apa kau juga mulai lelah denganku!? Apa kau sudah bosan dengan pernikahan ini, eoh!?" Junsu menjerit lantas beberapa saat kemudian menitikkan air matanya. "Kita bercerai saja."

Yoochun menggeram kesal demi mendengar perkataan terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Junsu. "Tarik kembali kata-katamu, Park Junsu!"

Junsu mulai ketakutan saat mendengar desisan Yoochun yang seketika membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Sekarang lepaskan ikatan ini." Titah Yoochun.

Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya takut, "S-shirreo."

"Lepaskan sekarang atau aku akan mematahkan ranjang ini."

Junsu bergidik ngeri, tiba-tiba saja nyalinya menciut dan air mata mulai membanjiri pipi chubby-nya saking ketakutan dengan aura membunuh Yoochun. Lantas laki-laki berpantat montok itu mulai melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kaki suaminya.

"AAH!"

Junsu memekik keras saat tubuhnya langsung ditarik dan dihempaskan Yoochun di ranjang mereka.

"C-Chunnie…"

Yoochun menatap lama ke dalam mata bulat Junsu, "Dengar, jangan sekali-kali meminta hal yang tidak masuk akal begitu lagi, arra!"

Junsu mulai menangis sesenggukan mendengar bentakan Yoochun, "Chunnie mianhae, huks… Yang tadi itu hanya bercanda." Junsu menghapus dengan cepat air mata di pipinya, "H-happy birthday, Chunnie." Isaknya.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya, "Aku tahu semua ini untuk mengerjaiku, sayang."

Junsu membulatkan matanya, "M-mwo?"

"Kelakuanmu itu tidak mencerminkan umurmu, eoh? Lihat, kau menangis seperti anak playgroup." Yoochun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Junsu yang sudah mencebilkan bibirnya, "Tentu saja aku tahu semua gerak-gerikmu yang mengerjaiku, kau tidak pandai ber-acting."

"Chunnie!" protes Junsu sambil memukul dada bidang Yoochun.

Yoochun tertawa renyah, "Yang kalian lakukan itu kuno sekali, istriku~ Jaejoong seonsaengnim juga pasti berada dalam masalah besar sekarang."

"Eh?"

"Kau seharusnya memikirkan beruang kutubnya yang posesif itu."

Laki-laki berpipi chubby itu lantas merapikan poni istrinya yang berantakan, lantas terkikik pelan saat melihat wajah Junsu yang terlihat khawatir memikirkan nasib sahabat dekatnya itu, "Tapi, aku benar-benar marah saat kau mengatakan ingin bercerai. Berjanjilah, kau tidak akan mengucapkannya lagi."

Junsu mengangguk, "Ne, yaksoke."

Yoochun tersenyum, "Sekarang, katakan dengan benar ucapan-nya."

Junsu terkikik, lantas dengan kilat ia mengecup bibir suaminya, "Happy birthday, suamiku. I will always love you."

Yoochun terkekeh pelan, lalu menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Junsu, "Lalu, apa hadiahku?"

Semburat merah jambu muncul di pipi tembem Junsu, "Hadiahmu ada di depanmu, Chunnie."

Yoochun menyeringai, "Kalau begitu, boleh kubuka sekarang?"

.

.

Kyuhyun-Baby sitter yang bekerja untuk keluarga Park- mengumpat dalam hatinya sambil menimang-nimang Changmin yang berusia satu tahun di gendongannya, "Mereka itu benar-benar. Setidaknya pasang peredam suara agar suara mereka tidak membangunkan Changmin, huh!"

.

.

Sementara di kediaman Jung …

"A-aniyo, Yunnie. Bukan seperti itu!" Jaejoong mulai berjalan mundur ke ranjangnya saat melihat Yunho yang terus melangkah mendekatinya.

Yunho menyeringai sambil membuka satu persatu seragam kantornya, "Benarkah begitu, Jung Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong semakin memucat saat ia sudah tidak bisa mundur karena di belakangnya adalah ranjang mereka, sementara Yunho kini tengah membuka belt-nya dan sudah half-naked. "A-aku hanya membantu Junsu, Yunnie."

Yunho meletakkan belt-nya, dan kini laki-laki bermata musang itu sudah berada di hadapan Jaejoong, "Jeongmal?" desis Yunho, lantas pria bermarga Jung itu memelintir nipple Jaejoong.

"Aah!"

Dan Jaejoong hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar hole-nya selamat dari terjangan big junior suaminya. Haau…

**.**

**.**

**-END DENGAN INDAHNYA-**

**Hahahahahah maaf ini gaje dan pendek sekali XD**  
**saya hanya iseng ngetik ini judul juga gak tw nyambung apa kagak sm isinya, semoga yang nemu suka**  
**dan Happy birthday untuk abang jidaaaaat :***  
**Pokok nya doa gua yang baik2 buat lu bang!**  
**Jaga kesehatan dan sukses untuk karir dan wamilnya~**  
**Wish you all the best~**  
**God Bless You~**

**berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/**


End file.
